User blog:MoltonMontro/Current Survival Mechanics
As it is, for a survival game, the survival features can be quite lacking at times. At other times, they're too simple. Let's talk about Fishing, Hunting, Cooking, Farming, and Building. ---- Cooking: A lot of people ask for improved cooking mechanics, but how plausible some of them are are questionable. *First, there's suggestions for burnt food, as a random chance, which doesn't seem like a mechanic you can fit in Unturned. That, and some of the food looks raw no matter what, even after being cooked, as if it's all just Medium-Rare at best. How do you even reach "burnt" at that point. *Suggestions for a timer, but that'd likely require redoing the Inventory system, which is a bit too late to do, in my opinion, similar to a Weight-based Inventory System. *Tiered "Heat" sources, rather than just a Campfire. Something like an oven would have a more controlled flame, and could be used for better foods. I like this idea for two reasons, one being that it helps balance out those really good foods, the other being that Campfires are ugly to have everywhere inside your base, and pretty weak. Generally, Cooking is fine. Though, a tiered system for it would still be nice, since basically everything else is tiered. ---- Hunting: Hunting gets a couple suggestions, mostly just animals. However, I do like most of it how it is now, with the three behavior types. Hostile animals make it a challenge, domesticated animals not running from noises is immersive, and animals that flee from everything are at the core of the mechanic. *Hares/Rabbits, game for the unlucky. A smaller shot to hit, especially on the head, and would run at a faster speed than other creatures, making it difficult to track down if you miss. It would have measly rewards for slaying the critter, but a lot amount of health to vanquish. ---- Fishing: Fishing mechanics were thrown in, and quickly sank to the seas. Sadly, there's not much too them, besides the rare fish popping up. *Lobster. Possibly take up more inventory space than normal fish, and overall more effective than Trout and Salmon. *Addition of Fishing-based barricades, such as a Lobster Cage. The only big downside to this idea is that it might require reworking the inventory system. Or, it works like a Horde Beacon, and drops some fishies after time? ---- Farming: Farming is straight-forward, with nice rain and fertilizer mechanics. There's no real problems here. *Return of the Greenhouse Foundation, or an addition of a Crop Plot. Larger, more expensive, higher Crafting required, Planter alternative. ---- Building: Building is still one of my favorite mechanics, and I feel the tiered system is still a bit off. We'll have to talk about that, to see what's lacking. *In some structure types, Bricks don't exist, and the final tier is fourth-tier metal. **There might be a form of manufactured wood structures in Friday's update. **Because this is partially just logical for some reasons, and partially for balance (and giving it a more obvious, viable usage), I have no serious complaints. It's a great substitute over Metal Walls, while you farm for foundations and roofs. *Traps sets the Tiered system higher, because of the low-quality Caltrops. *The Snare is the only Trap to break bones, and only has 1 Health. **A Bear Trap could be added, a more durable Snare, that does a bit more damage. *The only difference between the Landmine and the Claymore is in range. *Storage doesn't have that many tiers. *Your efficient storage options are limited. **Possibly add Chests, or a smaller version of a Shipping Container (since we're getting these big barricades now. It could be 3x3, or 4x3). *Not bothering with a seeds table. **Berries are basically the best, though. The raw, crush, and pies are all really good, if you know your basics on the berries. **Comparing growth times to consumption benefits is tedious. *No real complaints to the current plants. Though, growing things that functioned like Berry Bushes would be cool (like a tomato plant). *The new liquid storages don't have an actual context type, at least, one that isn't a variable called #TYPE_37. **They'd probably be called Tanks, Liquid Storage, or Liquid Tanks. *Jumping straight to these big storages. No legitimate problem, though. **Though, having smaller storages would still be nice. Cheap shtuff that takes up less room. ***Could make the tanks more expensive, and smaller variants less efficient/smaller capacity. Maybe smaller variants could look like bins, with lids on top. ***More tedious to manage three small bins with fuel, and having to run around to get enough fuel/restock on fuel, in comparison to one large-capacity tank. *Nothing to say 'bout this context type, and it's lone item. What else could you do? **(I can only think of an Animal Beacon, swarm the lands with Bears! >:) April Fools plz. *Fortifications are a downgrade to Shutters, and useless, unless you can't afford a Metal Shutter (meaning that people could just open your Pine Shutter). **All Shutters have more health than their Fortification counterpart. *The Sandbag loses its immediately, with the better Pine Barricade. **The Tanktrap doesn't replace it, because the hitbox is perfect with the model, unlike stuff similar to the Bars Fortification. **Addition of an equally low-laying cover, with higher health, would fix this. A Metal Shield barricade, like in Classic, would help to replace the Pine Barricade. **Of course, you can use freeform barricades to make up for any obstacle. *Ladders are the worst possible option for going up, with the only use being for narrow towers. You are automatically safer just building a ticker tower, so you could at least have doors. **The addition of Hatches, or Trap Doors, would make Ladders just as safe as any other metal interactable. *The Metal Gate is weak, compared to a Vault Door. You're already better off just Salvaging whenever you need to bring a vehicle in or out, because of the lack of an upgrade. *The Bedroll and the Campfire have no upgrades, so they're relatively weak (and, with the Campfire, dangerous), in comparison to the rest of your base. **The return of the wanted Cot, and addition of the previously Trello-mentioned possibility of a Brick Furnace, or the addition on an Electric Stove, would fix the problem of these weak barricades, and the wild danger of the Campfire being stepped up. *The Generator has no upgrade, but also already lasts around 80 minutes. **Friday's update includes what appears to be the implementation of the Trello-listed concept for an Idustrial Generator, fixing tiering for the Generator, and will possibly nerf the current Generator to be a bit weaker. *Signs exist, but can be difficult to leave a mark, and generally aren't as blatant to notice. **Friday's update includes what appears to be custom signs. Category:Blog posts